Help With A Friend
Help with a friend this is sixth episode of Kamen Rider Beyond. Synopsis Eric wants to learn how to fight more, so Dan is training with Eric and team up with him. Summary Eric trying get more training skills, Dan saw him and still not right for working as Kamen Rider. Kayla tell Eric that his brilliant as new kamen rider, Eric told her that Ancient Stag Beetle pick him as new rider. But Queen Sera tell Eric to talk with Dan to training with him as team mates, so Eric ask Dan that he wants train with him?. Dan tell Eric that his busy doing work with Past Riders Cards and he can't do training with him, Eric was bit sad. Mr.Frinch tell Brandon and Fish that they need to get more pictures of weird heroes save the city, Brandon and Fish will do that. Colonel X tell Scratch to fight Kamen Rider Stag Beetle on his own, Scratch will do that for him. Eric walk down the town, but Scratch and The Shockers are here to face with Eric. Eric fight Scratch on his own, Eric is ready transform to Kamen Rider Stag Beetle. But Brandon and Fish are saw Kamen Rider Stag Beetle to fight Scratch, Scratch use his sword to attack him. Queen Sera tell Dan that Eric is in trouble with Scratch, so Dan going to save him. Scratch nearly going to kill him, Dan is here and help him to fight Scratch. Brandon taking pictures of the riders and show Mr.Frinch, Dan use his shoot gun to blast him. But Scratch going to back see Colonel X, Eric tell Dan thanks save for him and trying to tell Dan wants train with him. Dan tell that he can do his own, Eric wasn't happy at all. Brandon and Fish tell Mr.Frinch got photos of weird heroes and show him they told him that they are Kamen Riders, Mr.Frinch tell them they look like Power Rangers. Brandon he know they different heroes, Mr.Frinch wants them to tell everyone who those the riders are. Brandon and Fish will go see everyone, Colonel X ask Scratch are you alright?. Scratch tell them that Kamen Rider Beyond save him, but he will fight him again. Queen Sera ask Dan where is Eric?, Dan tell her that he wants walk on his own. Laura will go see him, Kayla will like go with her. But Laura tell her to stay with Dan, Eric thinking about what he did. Laura is here and ask him about what happen with him and Dan?, Eric tell her that he wants to train with him and team up together always. Eric tell Laura that he was brilliant last time fighting Scratch, and join Dan. Laura take him back to see Dan and the others, Queen Sera tell Dan that he needs to join with you always. Eric is here now, and Dan say sorry to Eric about he bit nasty to him. Eric wants to get more training, so Dan will help him. When they finish training Eric got new powers, Ancient Stag Beetle is here in his spirit form. And he tell Eric that is his new blue power mode that will get stronger, Eric ask Dan that is he ready for another fight. Dan is ready and go with him, Ancient Stag Beetle told him that he needs be with Eric. Dan will do that for him, Ancient Stag Beetle is gone now. Scratch is waiting for the riders fight with him, Dan and Eric are here. So they team up and transform to Kamen Riders to fight Scratch, Dan using his sword trying attack Scratch. But he is very powerful warrior, Eric is ready using his new blue power mode. So using power punch to attack him and he using his stag sword to destroy Scratch, but Scratch still alive and will be back to Colonel X. Brandon and Fish trying ask everyone in they city about those riders? and they will say to them don't know about those riders, Dan will like say sorry to Eric being rude to him. Eric tell that there's no worries about that, Dan is happy for him. Brandon and Fish meet Dan and Eric and ask them about who those riders are?, Dan tell them don't know about them and trying ask Eric, and he don't know about them as well. Brandon and Fish are still finding about those riders are, Queen Sera and the girls are happy that Dan and Eric are good friends. Eric tell them that Dan always be my best friend forever.